1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a backlight module and, more particularly, relates to an LED backlight module having an optical fiber for dispersing light from an LED thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With progress in electronic technology and the popularization of portable electronic devices in daily life, demands for display of light weight and low power consumption have been increased. Therefore, liquid crystal display (LCD) has gradually replaced the cold cathode-ray tube (CRT) display in modern information products such as portable computers, mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), based on its advantages of low power consumption, low heat emission, light weight and non-radiation. Because liquid crystal displays are not self-illuminant, backlight modules are provided to illuminate the displays.
A conventional backlight module includes a flat back cover and a plurality of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) mounted on the back cover in array. To decrease a cost of the backlight module, the number of the light-emitting diodes is reduced to the minimum. Under this requirement, each of the light-emitting diodes should have an illumination angle as large as possible. To achieve this objective, an optical lens is usually required to be placed in front of the LED. The lens however increases the cost and thickness of the backlight module.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved backlight module which can resolve the above-described problems.